Corazón Roto
by Big Time Moch
Summary: Au. Un rompe-corazones empieza por un corazón roto, y estoy roto así que corre, solo corre. No intentes repararme, huye. No desperdicies tu tiempo en mi. Porque un rompe-corazones empieza con un corazón roto sin esperanza. Kames. One-shot. Song-fic basado en Heartless de Feeling Every Sunset.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA!**

**Sip, ya se lo que piensan... Otro Song-fic... Bueno, ni modo.**

**Este song fic esta basado en la cancion Heartless de Feeling Every Sunset... Recomiendo que escuchen la cancion antes para que entiendan mejor la cancion... Esta en youtube...**

**Ahora es momento de: LA HISTORIA DE ESTE FIC! Yay!  
La verdad es que... no tiene mucha historia... Solo que la escribi en la escuela... Estaba yo chilling con mi mejor amiga Karen, escuchando musica de mi ipod y entonces esa cancion salio y me llego la inspiracion... Asi que la puse en repetir para poder escribir la historia y todo eso. Y pase como dos horas clase escuchando esa cancion y mi amiga estaba asi de "Sigues con esa cancion?" y yo asi de "Sorry, es que debo terminar el fic." Y ya... Lo se, muy aburrido pero bueno...**

**Ahora... La historia! Y lean hasta abajo para un CONCURSO! YAY!**

* * *

Estaba decidido. Terminaría con él. Tenia que hacerlo. No había otra manera. No podía romper otro el corazón. No a él.

Caminó hasta su casa en la lluvia. Era mejor que él lo corriera. Eso evitaría que Kendall fuera a su casa y tuviera que irse llorando en la lluvia. Porque iba a llorar. Y esta vez no podría consolarlo. Esta noche no le importaría.

Pensó en tocar el timbre, pero decidió mejor solo golpear la puerta. El rubio abrió después de un minuto o dos. Cuando vio quien estaba tras la puerta se sorprendió.

-Hola James. ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba…-dijo Kendall haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

El castaño dudó un poco, pero al final decidió entrar. La lluvia caía con fuerza.

-Hubieras llamado, tú sabes… para limpiar un poco o hacer la cena- continuó Kendall frotándose la nuca. Estaba incomodo, James había aparecido con un humor extraño, su casa era un desastre y antes de que llegara estaba leyendo _50 Sombras de Grey_. Algo de lo que no estaba muy orgulloso.

-Lo siento, pero no me quedare mucho, Ken…_dall_- dijo James. Kendall le lanzó una mirada, extrañado. Tenia que concentrarse. El rubio lo distraía demasiado. Tenia que terminar con esto. Comenzando por llamarlo por su nombre y no su apodo.

-Kendall, tenemos que hablar.

En cuanto escucho esas tres palabras, Kendall supo que algo malo iba a pasar. Terminarían con él. Aun así solo asintió y se sentó en el sofá, a un lado de su libro. James alzo una ceja, pero tampoco dijo nada, tomó el libro, lo puso en la mesita de centro y se sentó a un lado de un sonrojado Kendall.

-Escucha Kendall… No hay forma dulce de decir esto, así que lo diré sin rodeos. Voy a terminar contigo.

Kendall se quedó mudo. A pesar de que se preparó mentalmente para esto, le dolió. Mucho. Ahora solo una pregunta sonaba en su cabeza: ¿Por qué? tal vez porque no quiso ver esa película el otro día. Tal vez porque fue a cenar con su familia y canceló una cita. Tal vez porque tardó demasiado en arreglarse para aquella fiesta. Tal vez porque tenía mal aliento. Tal vez porque dijo que no estaba listo para hacerlo. Tal vez porque encontró a alguien más guapo y con cejas más delgadas. Tal vez solo se dio cuenta de que merecía algo mejor. Tal vez porque Kendall no era suficiente.  
En un segundo todas las inseguridades de Kendall salieron a la luz.

-Por favor, no llores.- dijo James en un susurro. No podía soportar ver al rubio llorar.

Kendall no sabía que estaba llorando hasta que James extendió la mano y secó las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos verdes.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir, en un susurro casi inaudible. Pero Jame lo escuchó. Y la verdad es que, no sabía que contesta. ¿Qué podía decir?  
"¿No eres tú, soy yo?"  
"¿Es por ti?"  
"¿Es por tu propio bien?"

Tal vez esa era la verdad, pero Kendall no lo creería. Nadie lo había creído antes.

Verán, el problema de James es que era un rompecorazones. Rompía todos los corazones a su alrededor. Incluyendo el suyo. No quería que Kendall sufriera por su defecto.

-Solo dime, ¿es porque no quise hacerlo contigo? ¿O porque soy feo?

-¡No! ¡No es por eso!- James se apresuró a decir –Me gustas, y mucho. Por eso debemos terminar.

-¿Debemos terminar porque te gusto? James, esa es la excusa más estúpida que alguien me ha dicho…- Kendall grito, agregando al final con un susurro mientras más lagrimas caían –Solo dime la verdad.

-No quiero lastimarte- susurro James.

-Ya lo estás haciendo.- dijo Kendall entre lágrimas.

-Por favor, entiéndeme– James estiró los brazos para alcanzar al rubio pero este solo se alejó más de él. –No puedo estar contigo.

-¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?- susurró Kendall.

-¡Nada! ¿Que no lo entiendes? ¡Soy yo el que está mal! Estoy defectuoso. Roto. No pueden repararme. ¡Rompo todos los corazones a mí alrededor! Por eso debo alejarme.- Las palabras salieron más rápido de lo que pensaba. Pero sorprendentemente, Kendall le creyó.

-Tal vez yo puedo ayudarte- En los ojos verdes del rubio brillaba una determinación que solo él tenía. –Tal vez yo pueda arreglarte, solo dame una oportunidad de intentarlo.

Kendall se acercó a su novio y juntó sus labios en un beso, un desesperado intento de que se quedara. Las manos de James se fueron instintivamente a su cintura y lo jaló más cerca, el rubio quedado sentado a horcadas en sus piernas. Tal vez Kendall tenía razón, tal vez podría reparar esa pequeña falla. Las manos del rubio comenzaron a pasar por su cabello castaño, despeinándolo.

Tal vez si tenía arreglo después de todo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que a mi no tanto pero bueno, tenia muchas ganas de hacer un fic con esa cancion.**

**Ahora... EL CONCURSO!  
El/la primero/a que me diga en donde sale la cancion y que famoso de internet la canta en una Review se ganara:  
-Un One-shot de la pareja que quiera. Puede ser un song-fic de la cancion que quieran, un fic con smut, uno normal... DE TODO. **

**Yo les avisare a todos quien gano... No se preocupen...**

**A todos los que participen con una review ganaran una galleta psicologica del sabor que quieran...**

**Solo hay UN ganador, asi que dejen su review! GO GO GO!**

**Love  
Moch 3**


	2. Ganador del Concurso

**Primero, me disculpo por los que creyeron que esto es otro capitulo... No lo es...**

**Esto es solo para avisarles quien fue el ganador del concurso...**

_**El/la primero/a que me diga en donde sale la cancion y que famoso de internet la canta en una Review se ganara:  
-Un One-shot de la pareja que quiera. Puede ser un song-fic de la cancion que quieran, un fic con smut, uno normal... DE TODO.**_

**Si, ese...**

**Bueno, el ganador es *inserte redobles de tambor aqui*:**

** InariRusherBoy! Felicidades! **

**Publicare tu one-shot en cuanto lo tenga!**

**Gracias a todos los que participaron en el concurso! Recojan su galleta al salir por favor :P**

**Love  
Moch 3**


End file.
